


Good, Old Times

by AzumiGaiden



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden





	Good, Old Times

While writing the ever long scroll on his desk, fulming and cursing because Ja'Far is putting more and more scrolls on his desk, making his butt sore to be sitting so long at the chair, his fingers started to ache at the repetitive movement, and his head and humor get low, which resulted him to explode his stress over the advisor and they fight. Stopping for a moment to collect himself, Sinbad looked at the fine handwriting of his advisor imprinted on the blank surface. His fingers traced the letters while he mused over the memories he have collected over this fifteen years he known Ja'Far. Putting the scroll aside, he took a blank piece of paper and started to write his thoughts over.

_**Few hours later** _

Feet hurting for running around the palace, arms and fingers aching to write and run with important scrolls, Ja'Far sighed when he locked himself in the blessing paradise that is his room.

He groaned pleasantly when removed his shoes and his keiffyeh. While sitting on his bed, he saw a piece of paper folded over the sheet. Opening it, he recognized the handwriting of his king.

_Ah, how I remember when you was a little child, scared and helpless. When you gave up when only being a 'tool' and had the courage of speak what you wanted for yourself. I have a lot of proud to meet that boy at that time._

_I remember of the moments when you ran to my arms, crying because you failed in something importante. Or when you sit in my lap searching for warm because the cold of the desert's nights and nightmares didn't let you sleep._

_Oh, my dear friend, you grown up and became a good person, better than I expected you to be. I have an immense proud of have you at my side, even if you stress me at the point to explode at you because of your scrolls._ _With reason, I admit._

_However I still miss that crazy travels we had, when I wasn't a king and the only things that matters to me is if you was your safety._

_Oh, good times._

_I know that fine words don't disarm you, what in fact is good. But consider these fine words as my apology to get angry at you, with no reason._

_I know I'm lazy, that I like to wake up late, that I drink too much but I wonder if I acted in a different way that you would like me at the same way. If I would be a good king as I am._

_So, after this embarrassedly words that I wrote, can you apologize me? Pretty, pretty please?_

_Sin_

Ja'Far realized that he was crying when some tear drops fallen on the paper. Drying his pale cheeks, he runs to his king chambers. He knocked once, hearing the 'Come in' profaned by the voice he liked so much to hear over the time.

When Sinbad saw the reddened eyes of his advisor, he asked what happened. Without muttering a word, Ja'Far got close of his best friend and asked.

\- "I'm cold. Can I hug you for a moment?"

Sinbad got shocked while hearing his fearless advisor asking this but then realized what really happened. – "So you read the letter. The words are fine for you?"

Seeing the older man opening his arms, consenting his wish, the white-haired man arranged himself comfortably on the other man's lap. - "If you mean if they are fine for me to apologize you, so yes, they are."

\- "I'm glad to hear that. I'll write more letter like that of they make the point to crack your indifferent façade."

\- "Yes, write more. I like them."

Oh such good, good old times.

\- **End -**


End file.
